The Disapperance of Fairy Tales and Nursery Rhymes
by iamthesidekick2550
Summary: They're all real. All of them. Go now. Run. Hide before they find you. Before you know the truth. Please. Are you still here? You're really determined to know the truth? Yes? Then follow me and I'll recount my adventures. I will tell you everything. I am the Cheshire Cat, I see all, and hear all, and know all.
1. The Prolouge

**HALUUUUU! iamthesidekick2550 here! So this is my first story and I hope you like the prolouge! Here ya go.**

**Disclaimer: I no own Rise of the Guardians/The Guardians of Childhood**

They're all real. All of them.

Go now.

Run.

Hide before they find you.

Before you know the truth.

_Please._

Are you still here? You're really determined to know the truth? Yes? Then follow me and I'll recount my adventures.

Don't tread upon the daisy trails.

Don't look at the forget-me-nots, they're…_special._

And don't you _dare_ touch the roses.

Ah, here we are. My humble hut. Do you like it? Yes, I know it's not much, but it's all I need.

See, that black lamb? His name's Montgomery; he's my companion in this world. Come along Monty, I'm going to tell this winter sprite a story.

Are you sure you want to go on with it? Do really want to know?

Very well, I'll tell you about the disappearance of the fairytales. And what better way to tell the disappearance of the fairytales than a fairytale myself!

Let us start with my fairytale. What! You don't know! Well then, I'll tell you.

I am the Cheshire Cat, I know all, see all, and speak all.

This my story.

**Did you like it? Yes? No? Review to tell me!**


	2. Chaos in Wonderland Part 1

**Disclaimer: Uh-uh Nope Zilch Nada**

It all started with the death of the King of Hearts. The tiny king had no power over Wonderland or Underland, whatever you call it, but he was the one who stopped executions and calmed his wife down. The miniscule king "accidentally" fell and drowned in the tar-like moat that surrounded the Queen of Heart's Castle.

Or so everyone thought.

But, the Queen sent out letters via Jub-jub Bird that she herself pushed the king of the edge and made sure he drowned. She thought she ate her tarts.

She's quite mad like that.

The Queen made sure everyone got the letter even her own footmen and the Bandersnatch!

Everyone was heart-broken of the death of the King of Hearts (no pun intended).

He always had that power to cheer everyone up, like that obnoxious friend you always hang out with because you can't imagine life without him.

The Mad Hatter, Tarrant and the March Hare, Thackery stopped their ever-going un-birthday tea party because it wasn't the same without the King for he always came every Wednesday for a half cup of tea, always with two sugarcubes.

Absolem stopped his smoking for a day because the King was always persistent about that no smoking rule that nobody followed.

The White Rabbit, Nivens stopped worrying because the Kings was ever so compassionate about that.

Even I missed ol' Shorty ( that's what I called him to tease him).

Always after his tea with Tarrant and Thackery his went to the Tulgey Woods and talked to me about Underland (or Wonderland) while umbrella-vultures and cuckoo-owls follow us.

Alice was still on her voyage following her father's footsteps so she didn't know anything.

Wonderland ( or Underland) was in- _DONG DONG DONG DONG DONG DONG!_

Is it that time already? It's tea time! I'll just go and make some Earl Grey, stay here and wait.

**Second Chapter!1!11! Now I need 2-5 reviews to continue Goooooooooooood byyyyeyeyeyyyyyyyeyeyey!11!1!1!**


	3. A Break Before Beginning Again

**Dis iz a Dizclaimer: Da words before waz da dizclaimer**

**Jack's POV***

Wow, the Cheshire Cat! He's like, a legend in the guardian/spirits world thing.

But, he wasn't what I expected.

Not at all.

First of all, he looks like an 11-year old of Asian descent but there were subtle differences about him, namely:

His hair is purple,

His large, bushy, purple and lavender (respectively) tail,

His luminous green eyes whose pupils were vertical like a cat (well duh),

His unnaturally large trick-of-the-trade grin which showed slight blunted pointy teeth. Bunnymund and I tried to stretch our mouths to that unusual extent (and we were congratulated with sore gums).

And finally Cat ears that gave the impression that he came out of an anime.

When the Cheshire Cat left to make some tea. It was only me and the goat, err, sheep.

The Cheshire Cat's House was built into a hill, Hobbit-style.

The hill itself was situated in the middle of a flower field with dozens of different flowers. Roses, tulips, magnolias, forget-me-nots, and seemingly thousands of others.

The insides were decorated with various clocks: dog clocks, cow clocks, clocks that showed the time in Wonderland, clocks that showed what time of day it is. And of course, cat clocks.

It was cozy inside the living room with only a couch, a reclining chair, a fireplace with no wood, and a picture.

I looked closer.

Two fat twins were on right side of the picture, then came a white rabbit that looked like he was scared of the people around him. Then a brightly blue butterfly, that was, am I looking at this correctly?

I could have sworn that butterfly was smoking. Next was a pale middle aged woman who was dressed in all white. A seemingly hyper hare was next to a tall man wearing an old fashioned top hat. He wore a faded suit that certainly was once fine and beautiful. After the man with the hat came a small dormouse standing alone in the grass. Then came the Cheshire Cat himself with his overly large grin.

But it was the girl in the middle that caught my attention. She had long golden locks that were messy but still beautiful. She was wearing a baby blue dress that almost reached her toes but not quite. Her extraordinarily blue eyes shone brighter than her dress and was filled with curiosity.

"I have the teee-eeea" the Cheshire Cat's sing-songy voice sang. I turned and sat on the couch and pretended nothing happened all in the nanosecond before the Cheshire Cat came in with a tray of tea and assorted cookies.

"Now this cup is for you," he said to me giving me my cup, "This ones for me and this ones for you, Monty." giving it to the goat.

"Why the goat?" I asked, puzzled.

"Well, because he simply loves Earl Gray tea" the Cheshire Cat said "And I can't deprive him of what he loves."

"Of course, silly me."

"Now do you want me to finish the story before you go to bed?" the Cheshire Cat said like a mother reading her child a bedtime story. "In the morning you can tell me why you came here."

I nodded.

"Okay then, let us finish the story."


	4. An Author's Note: PLEEEEEEAASSSEEE!

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**So I'm gonna do an AN every couple chapters or so.**

**Now why I really came here. **

**I NEEDZ MOAR REVIEWS!**

**PLEASE!**

**I'll be back tomorrow or whenever I feel like it to check I need at least 3-5**

**I don't really care what you review as long as it isn't vulgar.**

**Critisism and compliments are helpful.**

**Thank you for your time,**

**iamthesidekick2550**


	5. Chaos in Wonderland Part 2

**THANK YOU ANONYMOUS PERSON FOR THE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimler: I don't own this okay?**

Wonderland (or Underland) was in chaos.

Since the King of Hearts died, the Queen had her Card Warriors to find, capture, and execute all the individuals who opposed her when Alice came and killed the Jabberwocky.

First it was the March Hare, the fool wouldn't leave his tea party and was captured and executed.

Poor Tarrant was heart-broken. His only friend was killed and the only person who still wanted to have a tea party was the Dormouse, Mallykun.

He swore vengence and tried to protect the others that the Red Queen was targeting But he saved to little and the Warriors got there first.

After the March Hare died, Tweedledum and Tweedledee were caught by the Jub-Jub Bird. Luckily the Hatter saved Tweedledee, with my help of course, but he was forced to watch his brother, die, unable to help.

Tweedledee went mad with grief, not March-Hare mad, but asylum-and-straightjackets mad.

He had to be forced to be put in the Outlands for his amd others safety

Then came the burning of the Tulgey Woods, my home, my friends, my family. They were all gone. No more cuckoo-owls with their accordion necks, no more umbrella-vultures flapping their annoying umbrella wings, no more, no more….

All gone….

Oh! Sorry got sidetracked for a second.

After the massacre the White Queen had enough. She gave everyone "Drink Me" bottles and told them to meet her at the Talking Door that separates Wonderland from the real world.

We planned to meet with you guys, the Guardians, and I hope they did, but I don't know because I didn't go with them.

Through a spy, The Queen of Hearts learned about our plans.

With the help of a mysterious Voodoo man, she resurrected the corpse of the Jabberwocky and set it off to kill the White Queen and her subjects.

As the White Queen was unlocking the door the Jabberwocky flew in almost crushing Nivens, the White Rabbit if you don't remember, and cornered the Queen's subjects.

They all would have died including me if the Hatter, that brave Mad Hatter, grabbed the Vorpal Blade and fought the dreaded beast,

Metal against claw, David against Goliath, Hatter against Dragon.

First Tarrant seemed to get the upper hand, then the Jabberwocky.

Back and forth they fought trampling the Singing Roses of the Golden Afternoon. Almost squishing Absolen.

Then the White Queen finally got the door open and rushed through screaming "Run! Everyone run!"

There was a stampede. Friends crawling over friends in desperation to get out.

I myself had a change of heart and saved some random creatures out of the gloom.

I was one of the last. "Hatter!" I screamed "Everyone's in! Come on!"

And in that moment Tarrant looked at me, the Jabberwocky took the chance and swiped an uppercut through his suit, and razing his skin and almost collapsing his ribs.

In that moment I knew I had to help.

I, in this body, football tackled Tarrant, saving him from the Jabberwocky from finishing the job.

I grabbed the Vorpal Sword in Tarrant's hand and evaporated, solidifying mere feet from the Jabberwocky's exposed neck.

As I brought the sword down, I shouted in remembrance of Alice "OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!"

The Jabberwocky's head fell and disintegrated into dust as did the rest of its body leaving nothing but bones.

I evaporated again, this time appearing at Tarrant's side.

I said to him "Oh Tarrant, you are really mad." and carried him on my shoulders and evaporated for the third time this time and before I went I caught a glimpse of the Wonderland now.

Before, it used to be filled with lush green hills, now blackened ugly bumps.

Before, the sky used to be a rich blue. Now it is a dull gray.

Before, Wonderland used to be beautiful. Now… I don't know what to call it.

Then, it was gone.

I appeared on the solid earth and I broke into a wreck. You may think I'm an impenetrable fortress, but in truth I'm just a huge Disney-loving softie.

The burden on my shoulders reminded me of the task at hand.

I had to get him to England where the Blue Fairy could heal him, like she made Pinocchio a real boy.

I hefted the hatter's body upon my shoulders and evaporated yet again hoping I could bring him to England, but what I didn't know, another adventure would be waiting, intertwined with the one I had in Wonderland , bringing me deeper into the mystery and adventure.

This was just the beginning.

I think That's enough for tonight don't you think? I'll show you to your room.

In the morning I'll start part two. Okay?

Good night.

**Oh my god I think my underpants are stuck to my butt. Good night guys.**


	6. To Grandmother's House We Go Part 1

**I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO SORRY! I gave up computer for Lent, but then i changed my mind and switched to balloon animals. Seriously. I LOVE balloon animals :) I need ideas for this story! When I get a few good ideas I'll make/release a prequel to this story when I get halfway through this story. Sooooooo... here I GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Good morning Jack! Have a good night's sleep?

I made some eggs and bacon; they're on the table.

You can eat here if you want, I'm excited for part 2.

Why I'm excited? Well... let's just say it has one of my favorite parts.

So where was I? Oh yes...

* * *

I was speeding across the world, desperately trying to get to England, going to the Blue Fairy who owns a diner in the outskirts of England.

I saw images of beautiful landscapes out of the corner of the eyes while teleporting, but was too preoccupied to watch…

_…A sea covered in blues and greens, like an overly fashion conscious mermaid…_

_…A brightly colored castle, covered in snow, the roofs shaped like tops…_

_…Ruins of the temples of gods and goddesses long forgotten…_

_…A clock tower reaching for the heavens; the time was 9:00 in the morning…_

_Almost there, almost there, almost…_

Here! 'Blue's Diner'. The Blue Fairy, should be here.

Should.

I hope.

I entered the diner. It was old-timey, like an 80's throwback. It was bright and colorful, like a rainbow threw up in there.

Blue streaks ran along the sides of the diner like a racecar, tires and everything. Really there were some spare tires in the corner, like if a trucker had a flat and needed a tire.

Truckers.

In England.

The sterotyically most sophisticated country in like, EVER.

There was a bright blue working jukebox playing forgotten music, and an faded blue jukebox converted into an aquarium beside the working one.

As I passed the aquarium, creatures that were not from this era, all different colors, swam out with the fish, as if noticing my presence.

I laid Tarrant down on one of the benches and went to the counter.

"Can I speak to the manager please?" I asked

"First you haf'ta order something' honeybunches." the waitress said. I remembered I was still in my 11- year old body.

Oops.

The waitress was really pretty. She had shoulder length blonde hair, and a southern accent that would make anyone blush.

But not me.

"Well," I squinted at her nametag, "Kaci, this is an emergency, I need to speak to her _now._"

"Sorry, sugar cube, order somthin' first, then I'll take you to my boss." she explained giving me a menu.

I walked back to my seat look ing at the choiced on the menu.

"Hmm, Tarrant do you want the hash brown or bacon and eggs." I joked even though it wasn't the time.

"Bacon 'n…eggs."

I was so surprised I almost broke the sea monkey aquarium.

"Tarrant! You're alive!" I exclaimed as softly as I can.

"I noticed," he sat up painfully, "I don't have much time left. Where are we?"

"Blue's Diner." I said.

"Ol' Blue's?! Really?! That far?!" he asked surprised.

"Yes, wait," I said.

Kaci was coming over.

"Now sweet thangs, what 'chu want?"

I told her our order.

"I wish there were strawberry-covered pastries." I muttered under my breath.

"There are! Can't you read?" Kaci said flipping to the back.

That woman has ears so huge, bats would be jealous.

There it was, strawberry-covered pastries.

Now how did I notsee that before.

It's like a wish come true…

Wish come true…

Oh my.

I did_ not_ see that coming.

"Tarrant, I think-" I began.

"You're right."

"I-I am?" I asked.

"Yes you are." he said.

"So Kaci-" I started.

"Yep." he interrupted.

"Is the Blue Fairy?" I asked.

"What part of 'You're right' do you not understand."

"Your sarcasm is bright as always Tarrant."

"Thank you for the compliment."

"What compliment?"

For the second time in less than ten minutes I almost destroyed an aquarium.

"Kaci! I mean the Blue Fairy! Don't scare me like that" I exclaimed.

"So you've finally figured it out. I was waiting." she said ominously. That sentence sent shivers down my back like a little girl that says 'The voices tell me to kill you.'

"And call me Kaci." the Blue Fairy said, curling up into a ball.

I had only said the words "What in the-" before something out of the ordinary happened.

She underwent an amazing change, like a caterpillar turning into a butterfly right before your eyes; her simple apron dissolved into sparkles revealing an elegant backless gown that was of course, blue. Hair done up in a spectacular design, a blue pin there, a tuck here, and voila, instant princess fairy costume.

Her wings came after. Four of them, gossamer and glistening, like grass in the morning covered in dew. They were tinged with the slightest impression of blue.

This blue wasn't natural blue. No, it was a rainbow of blue, if that makes sense, or a spectrum, I think spectrum is better.

So it was a spectrum of blue. The special blue was thousands of shades of blue: royal blue, baby blue, cornflower blue, cerulean; it was all there.

Her features were flawless it's Kim-Kardashian-plus-Angelina-Jolie-plus-any-other-beautiful-person-you-know, flawless.

Her eyes (,blue of course,) opened and met mine.

"Now, Cheshire. What is your wish?"

* * *

I think that's enough for now,

BREAK!

I get the cookies. Make yourself at home!

Wait, don't make yourself at home, I don't want it to be Antarctica in here.

Be right back.

**HEY HEY HEY! Didja like it? Hate it? Other feelings you want to relieve yourself of?**

**Tell me through your reviews!**

**oh btw this one is dedicated to kaci12 for your review and follow, didja like it?!**

**A chapter on my other story 'Jobs the Guardians Should Never Do' will be coming soon so wait!**

**Until next time Fanfictionauts (that's what I'm gonna call you for the rest of my time here)...**

**BUH-BYEEEEEEE!11!1!111!**


	7. To Grandmother's House We Go Part 2

**I have no excuse for not uploading. sigh. Oh I have a surprise at the end too!**

I have chocolate chiiii-iiiiip! Here you go Jack; don't worry, it's not _that_ hot.

And one for you, Montgomery. Really? Fine you can have another.

And one for me.

Now where was I? I swear my forgetfulness will be the end of me…

Now uhh…Wonderland… Tarrant… Kaci… Oh yeah!

* * *

"Now Cheshire, what is your wish?"

"My wish? Umm… For Tarrant to be fully healed?" She nodded. " Your wish is my command."

Instantly, a thick vermilion mist rose from the floor, it wrapped around Tarrant, encasing him like a mummy. It swirled and whirled, dotted with whorls and knobs; it almost looked comical, like water cascading in a waterfall.

Then it hardened, a tree surrounding him, feet transforming into thick roots that penetrated the hard wooden floor. His torso became the trunk of the tree, it enlarged and grew, the whorls and swirls that were originally the mist were solidified and dotted his trunk. His arms were raised and also lengthened , in to branches, which, if you don't mind the pun, branched into several more branches. They sprouted leaves and flowers, and in a matter of seconds, turned into ripened fruit.

Tarrant, had transformed into a tree! "This wasn't what I wanted!" I yelled. But the Blue Fairy looked at me like there was nothing wrong with it. "I just did as you asked." she said.

"I said I wanted Tarrant to be healed!" I said. "Ah, but you didn't say how, and I took the most efficient way to heal your friend."

"So you turned him into a _FREAKING TREE_!" I screamed. "Well no, I simply formed a tree around him, to speed up the healing process."

"So he's still alive?" I turned my tone down a little, understanding the situation. Kaci nodded.

"So, when will he be, umm, out?" I asked. "In about, two weeks."

"Wait, what? Two weeks!" I yelled, yet again. "I know it's long, but without the spell, it could takes months, or even years for your friend to be fixed." she said patiently.

"Ok, but what do I do until then?" I asked. "You can get my basket, from a certain someone in the Sherwood Forest, over there." she pointed to right in front of the diner.

"But when I came there was no for-" I began turning around.

Oh my god.

There it was, beginning a few meters from the lone road, going all the way from end to end. Like, there was this huge pine tree, reaching higher than an average New York apartment. Then the trees seemed smaller from either way. It was like one of those illusions that make you feel stupid.

"Who's the certain someone?" I asked, but I saw her eyes twinkle and knew she wasn't telling me. "I think you should change your age." she said. "I have a feeling something might happen."

"Wait, wait, wait, how do you know about my powers?" I asked.

"Well I know, that you can change your age, you can change into a cat, and become a cat-boy like you are now, you can also control and take the form of mist, your two chains have handles on the end, thus implying that it is a magical whip of sorts, your glasses, are (of course) magical, and are the "Lost" Spectacles of Right and Wrong-"

Kaci took a breath.

"You have ancient runes on your fingers which you have no idea what they do but will figure it out in the future, you have more magical objects, that I won't get into now and can summon them from a separate dimension, and you can make a killer chocolate crepe!" Kaci finished with relish. (A/N: more info on his looks, next chapter or next next chapter or THIS chapter, WHO KNOWS!)

Does she, like, stalk me or something? Cause this ain't right!

"No I don't stalk you silly: all the people who walk on this Earths' memories are transported to my wand when they die." she said matter-of-factly. "And spirits like you, I know _all_ about."

"Oh, okay then, what wand?" I said, reverting to my 16-year old form; I preferred my 11-year old form better because it was the age I, you know, _died_.

I'm still touchy about it.

Look, she's going to pull it out of thin ai-

There.

See? I'm not even surprised.

* * *

I mean, it's not that I don't like her, but she could do things a bit more subtle.

She could've just, I don't know, _told_ us she was the Blue Fairy and just saved me the trouble of ordering a strawberry covered pastry! Or she could have just left the forest, and let me materialize into some trees (I'm actually kind of glad she didn't do that. But still!)! Or she could have - wait. I'm ranting again, aren't I.

Yeah... I have a problem.

It's a love/hate relationship with surprises.

Just pretend you never heard this. (A/N: Really, I'm not kidding, it'll make things clearer.)

* * *

"The wood is a special carving Gepetto worked for me after I turned Pinocchio into a real boy as a token of my favor. It was made from the roots of the Malifi- I mean Holy Tree. The silly mortals thought it was "holly" tree." Kaci began, "And this crystal was also carved by Gepetto using sand from Genie's lamp. The magical inside is pheonix feather. I met with J.K. Rowling when she wished on the First Star of the Blue Moon for that idea. Oh! And this-"

After that I kind of zoned out and stopped listening.

You know, how will people react to a tree in the middle of a diner? Oh yeah, adults can't see magical objects because they're worried about other, "more important" things.

Childrens' minds are like sponges, they suck up the magic, the imagination of childhood and when they hit puberty, they let it all out. Childrens' minds are more flexible than adults so they can easily understand the concept of magic. They don't have to worry about girlfriends, or jobs, or marriage. They don't have to worry about-

"Cheshire? Cheshire!" I was snapped from thinking about the fundamentals of childrens' flexiblility of the concept of realistic and magical proportions and listened to Kaci.

"Cheshire, Honey?" the Bue Fairy said, concerned, "Are you feeling all right?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." I replied. "Oh, well then, can you fetch my basket now? But be careful everything is magical, dangerous, or posionous in that forest, so be on your feet!" she responded.

I said thank you and left with many things on my mind.

* * *

The forest was dark and creepy with aggressive trees, werewolves, and red hoods. But we'll get to that later.

I was walking through it alone and hungry; I didn't get to eat my strawberry covered pastry. But I still walked on.

The lone dirt road was gray and riddled with weeds and slightly large pebbles. The menacing trees hid long-winged bats or scarred vultures. There was no sky where I was; just scraggly branches reaching out to scratch me.

I was walking for about thirty minutes before I heard something rustle behind me. I whisked around as fast as my cat reflexes could take me. Nothing was there.

It was probally just the wind, I thought, Just whistling through the trees. Yeah, that's it.

But I knew it wasn't that true. I was just comforting myself just for sake of making it like a horror movie. More rustling. I kept thinking, Just the wind, just the wind, just the wind. I didn't want to turn around scared it would be Jeff the Killer or a monster that woke up when I entered the forest.

I turned around, prepared to flinch at the sight of a terrible creature.

Nothing.

I sighed in relief. Then I turned back.

There was a tree in front of me.

I stepped back in shock. Behind me was another tree. And the left. And the right. I was surrounded by killer trees.

Vines whipped out from the cracks in the bark, trying to trap me and probally suck my body fluids.

These were Ents. A knotted faced made their faces blend in exactly with the trees. Vicious creatures that, as I said, suck the body fluids of victims when they trap them with their vines for nourishment.

I was faster than them, unclipping my chains and, flicked them. In a puff of smoke that was almost solid, they transformed into 20-foot long whips lion tamers would be jealous of. They weren't made out of leather; they were made of scales ripped out of Medusa's hair. I almost died in that encounter, but that story is for another time.

The unbreakable scales of Medusa's snakes ripped trough their trunks, destroying them instantly. I sighed, "I hope there aren't anymore of these, I need a challenge!"

Then someone screamed off to my right.

I jumped, my tail poofing out more than it already was, then settled down. "Help! Anyone! Any_thing_!" The voice screamed. It was clearly a male's voice, but high pitched in his screaming.

Then it stopped.

The bright moon was lighting my way east, to the source of the screaming. It was alost dawn. I ran into a clearing surrounded by mushrooms and in the middle there was a boy in a black hoodie much like yours Jack. He had jeans like mine, but darker. His face was hidden within the hoodie, but I could tell he was bleeding. He was still alive, but too scared to speak.

"Hey, hey don't go into shock. I won't hurt you. I promise." I said. He was staring at me in horror."What?" I asked. "Is it was, ears, or th- _AAGH._"

That last part was because a wolf jumped on me.

The guy was staring at _it_ not me, or he might as well be since I was a cat boy.

The wolf was as big and long as me, but much heavier obviously. There was one unusual detail of the wolf: it was completely pure scarlet red, except for the eyes which were a bright green. The wolf jumped on me and we tusseled; it trying to snap my head off, me trying to get ahold of a my knife I hide in my inner pocket. Then, in an amazing gravity defying somersault, it landed on top of me and prepared to bite my head off.

The sun was rising when it was about to bite my head off. I watched the slowly moving light go over the mushrooms and towards to where we were. I shut my eyes and waited for certain death.

For a few seconds. And some more. Oh, how anticlimatic. I opened my eyes and saw a very pretty pair of green eyes staring back at me. On a very pretty human face. Which was attached to a body, which on top of me in a very inappropriate manner.

I suddenly very much like my 16-year old form better for some reason.

* * *

See!

Told you it was one of my favorite parts.

No I'm not blushing, I'm, uh...

I have to water the roses!

Be right back.

I TOLD YOU I'M NOT BLUSHING!

**CLIFFHANGER! **

**In the next few sentences i'll tell you about the surprise...**

**I need a beta! Really bad! **

**I still need help with the plot and schtuff and to correct my grammer because i'm half blind and need glasses soon. So if your interested PM me!**


End file.
